All manner and variety of absorbent articles configured for absorption of body fluids, such as menses, urine, and feces, are well known. In the area of external feminine protection, for a sanitary napkin to receive menses, the sanitary napkin generally forms both a longitudinal and an arcuate configuration due to the contour of the wearer's body within the area of the vulva, perineum, and buttocks. Accordingly, it has been relatively difficult to obtain a proper fit of such sanitary napkin which would provide comfort to the wearer and prevent leakage at the edges thereof. Typically, in order for the sanitary napkin to have adequate fluid capacity and sufficient area to fully underlie the vulva, the sanitary napkin must have a width of such extent that it quickly becomes laterally compressed between the wearer's legs. As a result, the sanitary napkin rapidly deforms into a shapeless condition which causes it to fail. Some efforts at improving the construction of the sanitary napkin have been made, but they are still found to be inadequate at intercepting body fluids.